


care kit.

by starrydo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Business Trip, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Soft Lee Taeyong, businessmen doyoung, but then idk what im writing lol, cursing? ten said fuck like once lmao, i had to write this its too cute, if you squint you can spot johnten, inspired by taeyong visiting doyoung during his set, jungwoo is barely here but he's here, seoul to busan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydo/pseuds/starrydo
Summary: doyoung has a business trip and taeyong misses him too much to not whine about it to ten. ten suggested to find a random reason to just visit him but what taeyong did not tell him was that doyoung is in busan.and he's currently in seoul.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	care kit.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting because i was too inspired that taeyong actually went to visit doyoung during set when it's all the way at busan while jaehyun's filming set was way closer LOL
> 
> excuse any mistakes~
> 
> follow me on my new twitter! @moonlightdoie

“just fucking visit him,” ten groans, rolling his eyes. 

he didn’t spend the last hour calling taeyong for him to whine about missing doyoung for the nth time since he left. it had been barely 48 hours and doyoung still had another three days before he comes back. 

“but he already told me not to!” taeyong defended himself, hugging his pillow tighter to himself. 

taeyong can already visualise doyoung’s face. his eyebrows furrowing, eyes squinting as he stares back at taeyong. taeyong doesn’t even feel intimidated yet it feels like promising your bunny that you would bring carrots but you didn’t. he would never want to do that to doyoung. 

he still remembered the conversation he had with doyoung before doyoung left for his business trip. the one thing his lover made him promise him was to not visit him during this trip, and of course, to take care of himself. taeyong did make him promise back that they would facetime an hour before they sleep but ten didn’t need to hear that. 

“then find a reason to, like he forgot something, i’m sure you have something in your mind,” ten suggested. 

taeyong jumped up from his bed, giving his pillow a tight squish before pressed his face against his phone. “ten! you’re a genius.”

he just chuckled, shrugging. “johnny tells me that everyday but sure, go off.”

“but, what reason can i give for me to travel from seoul to busan?”

“lee taeyong. you did not tell me that you had to travel all the way to busan! no wonder doyoung said not to visit him.” ten’s mouth slightly gaped from shock. 

“oh! i have to go feed my fishes, gotta go.” 

“don’t lie to me! i saw you feed them while we called-”

taeyong just ended the call abruptly, he can listen to ten scold him another day but finding out a reason to visit doyoung is more important. 

* * *

it had been slightly more than two hours since taeyong settled down in his seat. he couldn’t stop fidgeting with his phone. it felt like he was on a secret adventure. 

‘next station, busan.’ 

he quickly jumped up to gather his stuff after hearing the announcement. his footsteps quickened once he stepped foot out of the train doors. taeyong doesn’t really know where he was going but he made sure to ask jungwoo for the address. and maybe a map to save him from getting lost. 

it wasn’t long before he stood underneath a building. taeyong quietly read off the address, making sure that it was the right place. 

suddenly his heart started accelerating, his palms were getting sweaty as it finally dawned on him. he took a two hour and fifteen minute train all the way from seoul to busan just to visit doyoung, not knowing if he’s even free to entertain him. that’s a lie, jungwoo made sure he was free. 

specifically when doyoung told him not to. 

taeyong closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, exhaling softly before dialing doyoung’s number. 

“yongie?”

“hey babe,” taeyong tried his best to sound nonchalant but his voice still slightly trembled after listening to doyoung’s voice. 

“why are you calling me? did something happen?” 

“not really, but do you mind coming down from your office for a moment?” 

the call fell into silence for a second. taeyong chewed his lips, hopping side to side. he wasn’t sure if doyoung was just going to listen to him. doyoung probably would have realised taeyong is currency downstairs, right outside the main door. 

“...why?” the skepticism in his voice could be heard from miles away. 

taeyong cursed under his breath, he probably should have made up something from the start. he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. “ten needed to collect something here and i told him that you were here for a short business trip.”

he winced after hearing himself, ten would have probably rolled his eyes for coming up with such an excuse, and throwing him under the bus. 

“just this time yongie, please tell me in advance next time. you should be glad that i’m currently free.” doyoung sighed. 

taeyong heard shuffling and the sound of footsteps as he internally cheered. “there won’t be a next time, thanks doie.” 

he heard the ding of the elevator, but the call hadn't ended. normally doyoung would have just ended the call and gone on his merry way. 

and taeyong knew exactly why. 

“i think you are forgetting something,” doyoung said. 

“am i?” taeyong teased, letting his voice slightly drag on. 

doyoung chuckled and taeyong can imagine him shaking his head. it’s a habit that taeyong never fails to do even after dating doyoung for so long. 

“who are you and what did you do to my taeyongie, hmm?” he teased back. 

taeyong sees the silhouette of doyoung slowly approaching and he runs straight into his arms. doyoung yelps in surprise, taking a step back to catch taeyong and prevent the both of them from falling straight into the ground. 

“i’m right here!” taeyong exclaimed excitedly, giving a bone crushing hug to doyoung. 

doyoung stood in shock, his eyes slowly blinking before he tightened his hold around the male. his head nuzzling taeyong’s neck while his hand slowly creeps up to play with his hair. 

“so ten never asked you to collect anything?” 

taeyong just smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. “you did forget something though.” 

“did i?” doyoung asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

taeyong just handed the paper bag that he had been holding all this while. doyoung curiously peeked into the bag and he looked even more confused. “but i didn’t need this?” 

he stood closer to doyoung, leaning forward to place a short kiss on his lips. 

“today is the start of a new month, you haven’t received your specially ordered taeyong’s care kit.”

**Author's Note:**

> fyi it's basically a care kit that taeyong prepares for doyoung every month because he wants to LOL but the items are different every month
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
